Addicted to You
by articcat621
Summary: He was everything she didn't need, but everything she wanted. Written for the Love You to Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest.


For GaeilgeRua.

A/N: Many thanks to xxDustNight88 for looking this over. To GaeilgeRua, I hope you enjoy where this plunny took my Muse.

XO 02 Prompt: Character A opened their apartment door to hundreds of roses. Character A knew they were from Character B; Character B had found Character A.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

Note: This contains dubcon and references to a toxic relationship - I do not condone these and am simply writing them here. If you find yourself in a toxic relationship, please reach out for help and support.

* * *

_**Addicted to You**_

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to come out with us tonight?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione pleadingly.

"No, I'm sure," Hermione said, smiling. "Listen, it's been a long week, and while going out with you and Pansy sounds fun, I really just want to go home and relax."

"Please, it's only been a few months since you've moved back, and you never want to come out."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm just not interested in seeing anyone right now, Gin, and you know that," she said gently. "Go out, have a good time."

Ginny's expression sombered for a moment. "He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"You know he did," Hermione said quietly. She let out a deep breath. "Have a good time, tonight." She hugged Ginny tightly. "Love you."

"Love you more," Ginny said firmly, kissing her on the cheek briefly.

Hermione parted ways from Ginny, heading towards her flat. In the few months she had been home, Hermione's time was spent between work, friends, and therapy. She was currently seeing a psychologist to help her recover from her break-up with her ex.

During her time in America as an intern for MACUSA, Hermione had a whirlwind romance with this guy named James. He had been sweet and romantic at first, sweeping her off her feet.

As time went on, however, their relationship became more topic. James was prone to fits of anger, he struggled with his own severe PTSD, and while Hermione tried to help him, it had worn her down completely. She had begun to struggle with her own identity as a person, and James had consumed her whole. Every inch of support that she offered, he took. Every inch of herself that she revealed to him, he took and more.

Things had progressively been getting worse - she lost her appetite and was barely sleeping. Hermione didn't even recognise herself anymore. It had gotten to the point where she loved him so much, but she knew that their relationship was past fixing. No amount of love could change the problems between them.

So she ended things, and broke her own heart in the process. A part of her still loved him, but when she had ended things, he had refused to understand. He begged her to stay, on his knees, even.

But she couldn't… her depression would have consumed her if she had stayed, despite her love.

With a tired sigh, she realised that she had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was home. Unlocking and opening her flat door, she let out a gasp when she saw that there were hundreds of white roses scattered around her home.

Her breath caught in her throat and fear shot through her. They were from him - they had to be. He had given her a white rose on their first date, and every date after that.

That could only mean one thing…

James had found her.

Pulling out her wand, she carefully crept into her home. She followed the trail of rose petals, unsurprised that they lead towards her bedroom.

The door was ajar, and she carefully walked in. He took her by surprise, pinning her against the wall before she even realise that he was there. "James," she whimpered, hating how weak her voice sounded.

"I've missed you," he breathed, his mouth close to her ear.

She smelled his cologne and felt her knees go weak. "James, what are you doing here?" She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She cursed his supersoldier strength.

"It took me longer than I care to admit to find you," James looked into her eyes.

"There's a reason for that," Hermione told him. "Please let go of me."

"You've missed me, yeah?" He nuzzled her cheek. "Lord, you smell so good."

"James, please, let go." She shoved at his chest harder. _Gods, she missed him. She missed him more than she let herself realise._

"Please, tell me you've missed me."

"Stop!" she shouted, unable to take it any longer. "Get the hell out of my house, James, and out of my life! You can't be here."

He pulled away, hurt in his eyes. "But I love you."

"Leave, please," she said, pushing at his chest once more.

"I know you love my still, Hermione, you aren't denying it." His breathing was coming in short breaths now, a wild, burning look in his eyes.

"Please, leave," Hermione asked once more. "I can't… I can't have you near me."

"Why? Because it makes you realise that you want me still?" James asked, looking her deep in the eye. "Hermione, please, I've been miserable without you. Please, take me back?"

"I don't love you anymore," Hermione told him firmly, but he knew it was a lie. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her firmly. Hermione pushed against him, trying to escape his grip, but he wouldn't relent. She felt herself grow warm between the legs and hated herself for being so weak.

This was why she needed him gone - her resolve was crumbling faster than she cared to admit. Being so close to him was breaking down all the progress she had made over the last few months.

His lips moved to her neck and he kissed her tenderly, nipping at her skin every so often. "You taste beautiful."

Hermione could feel the tears running down her face. "Please."

James slipped his hand up her skirt, and she cursed wearing it to work that day. As his hand moved closer and closer to her centre, she felt herself dreading it and wanting it more and more at the same time. He felt her wetness, and grinned.

"You want this," he purred. "Look at you, so wet for me already." His hand thumbed her clit, teasing her.

"Please," Hermione whimpered.

"Please, what?" James asked, looking her in the eye, pausing his ministrations. "Tell me, Hermione. Please, what?"

_Stop, leave, go_… Those were all the words on the tip of her tongue. She had been so ready to say it, but the broken and pleading look in his eyes broke what was left of her resolve. All that fell from her lips was, "_Please_."

James didn't need anymore. He scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the bed, which he had delicately decorated with the rose petals. He kissed Hermione passionately, grinding himself against her.

Hermione reached her hands in his hair, kissing him back. She missed him. She missed the way he kissed. She missed the way he touched her body… She missed him.

"Bucky," she whispered, needing to feel him. "Please."

He wasted no time in pushing up her skirt, revealing her creamy thighs. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself between her legs and taste her, but he reserved himself. He freed his erection and entered her in one, swift movement.

Hermione cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She hadn't been without anyone since him, so her body was not quite used to be stretched so fully. She gripped his biceps as he began to fuck her.

"Hermione, yes," he groaned, thrusting against her.

She could feel her body begin to tighten in pleasure. "Yes," she hissed, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet feel of him. It had been so long… She missed him so much. "James," she whimpered.

"That's it, baby, I'm here," James said, lowering his mouth to her ear. He kissed her roughly, teasing her with his tongue, nipping at her lower lip every so often.

"I'm close, James," Hermione whimpered. She moved her hips, meeting his thrusts as she chased her own climax. "Yes, yes, there!"

James increased his pace, fucking her faster. They both came with a mingled cry, rutting against each other as they came.

"I love you," James whispered in her ear, collapsing on top of her. "Please, please."

Hermione reached around his neck, hugging him to her tightly. "James…"

"Let me stay the night?" he asked, looking at her, his eyes wide and pleading. "We can talk tomorrow about where to go from here."

A ball of anxiety swirled within her as she nodded. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

"All right, I can order us some pizza." James kissed her on the forehead. "I have so much to fill you in on."

Hermione felt numb as she slipped from his arms and headed towards her bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she stripped her clothes off. He was acting like… Like nothing had changed.

Closing her eyes, Hermione stepped into the shower and she finally let the tears fall. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do.


End file.
